


I Can Hear The Bells

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Merlin didn't get blown up in golden circle, Harry got his memory back and Harry and Eggsy decide on a doublewedding (eggsy/tilde and harry/merlin). Now Harry just has to ask Merlin.





	I Can Hear The Bells

“You’re really doing it,” Harry looked at Eggsy with a gentle smile.

“Definitely, guv. Tilde is the perfect lady for me and I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” His eyes sparkled in a way that Harry knew that he was serious about it.

Eggsy faced Harry and looked him in the eyes. “You could also be a lucky man if you had the guts to finally propose to Merlin. I’m bloody surprised you haven’t, given how much you love being the centre of attention.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was at a loss for words.

“Believe me, bruvh. You said it yourself, the only one that flashed through your mind as you got shot, was Merlin. I know you’ve been together for decades and truth be told, none of you are getting any younger.”He put his hand on his shoulder tenderly, “Now’s your chance. Don’t wait until it’s too late. You’ve had enough close calls. Make. It. Official.”

* * *

Harry paced the room trying to find some sort of relief for his mind. He could propose. But so many years had passed already. Was it worth it? A piece of paper should not make much of a difference to their relationship. They had been together for almost three decades now, but neither of them had ever mentioned marriage. They live together and even have a routine they have fallen into.  They wore matching medallions under their suits.

Then again, their relationship had been kept hidden for too long. Not from any shame but because they didn’t feel like they had to announce it to the world. 

But Eggsy was right. After Valentine and Poppy, not to mention all the other past missions, there had been many close calls for both of them. That’s life for a Kingsman.

* * *

He went to find Eggsy because he was no sure of what he wanted. The boy was right, better now than later.

Instead of finding Eggsy, he bumped into Merlin.

The other man instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Harry tensed a little, but relaxed slightly when he felt Merlin’s chin resting on his head.

“Merlin, we need to talk,” coming out mostly muffled from being pressed against the other man’s chest.

“Very well,” he said as he loosend his grip to let him go. He was now getting worried because of nervous Harry seemed. 

Harry looked up at him, “ We have been together for decades. And I-I-”

“You’re leaving me for Eggsy because you have grown tired of me.”

“That is completely outrageous! Merlin, why the hell would you think that? He’s marrying the princess.”

“You are stuttering and can’t seem to find your words. And the only times I’ve seen you like that was when you asked me out and when you said we should move in together. So I just figured you were leaving me.”

“What a brute. Precisely, it’s always been about you. Like I said, we have been together for most of our lives. Yet, none of hasn’t mentioned marriage. After discussing it with Eggsy, I decided he was right." 

He dropped in one knee, "So, Merlin. Would you do me the honour of having our partnership officially documented and hopefully consider changing your surname to Hart?”

“Hm, and here I thought our matching tattoos meant something. But yes, I suppose,” he grinned as he also keeled and took Harry’s face into his hands and kisses his nose.

Eggsy immediatey came out of his hiding spot while holding his phone. “They finally did it, babe,” this statement obvious meant for Tilde. “By the way,” he said, this time talking to them, “Tilde has something to say.”

“Hello, gentlemen,” she greeted from the screen, “congratulations to both of you. Eggsy and I have discussed this, but remember, we are not forcing you to do it. It’s completely up to you, but we would love to have a double wedding. Theres no rush and we still have to talk about the details.”

Harry and Merlin smiled at each other and nodded approvingly. “We may just take you up on that,” Harry said while leaning in to kiss Merlin.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I want to start by apologising because it took extremely long for it to be done.
> 
> I’m always taking prompts on tumblr, so please submit them. I write Merlahad, Merhartwin, Hartwin, Mystrade, Johnlock. I have never written 00Q, but it’s never too late to start.


End file.
